Claire's Birthday
by B A B Y . HEART . P R I Z I E
Summary: My first fanfic! Claire heran kenapa semua toko tutup meskipun bukan hari festival, tiba-tiba dia menerima surat dari Ann. Apa isi surat itu? Apa ada hubungannya dengan tutupnya semua toko di Mineral Town? Read&Review iaaa,,, Oneshot,,, ClaireXGray


Baby-Chan : Haallloooo!!! Baby-Chan disini!!! Salam kenal iaa!!! Ini fanfic pertamaku,,,

Claire : Terinspirasi dari lagu "Inilah Janjiku",,, N kejadian waktu ulang tahun Baby-Chan,,, Read & Review yaa,,, Met membaca,,, Baby-Chan doesn't own Harvest moon, NATSUME does.

And "Inilah Janjiku" own by Praboe.

*all in normal POV

**..xXx..**

**CLAIRE'S BIRTHDAY**

**.:Depan Supermarket:.**

"Kenapa hari ini semua toko tutup???"ucap Claire jam di tangan kirinya, jam 11.50. Seharusnya supermarket dan toko lain sudah buka, pikir Claire.

Dia sudah mendatangi Blacksmith, Aja Winery, dan sekarang Supermarket. Semuanya tutup.

Claire duduk di kursi yang ada di antara Supermarket dan Clinic, memikirkan apakah hari itu hari festival atau bukan.

"22 Winter... Ung... Tidak ada festival hari ini..." kemudian Claire memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah karena salju turun semakin lebat.

**.:Rumah Claire:.**

Ketika sampai di depan rumahnya, Claire memeriksa kotak posnya dan dia menemukan sebuah surat.

Ia pun membuka amplopnya dan mengeluarkan suratnya sambil masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Claire, datang ke Inn jam 06.00 malam ini yaa. Ann"

"Ada apa tiba-tiba Ann memintaku datang ke Inn yaa???"

Sesaat Claire merasa ngantuk dan tertidur.

**..05.30 pm..**

Claire terbangun dari tidur-(siang)nya. Claire yang belum 100% sadar melihat surat dari Ann yang ada di dekatnya.

Sekejap Claire langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan melirik jamnya, jam 05.30, dia hanya punya 30 menit untuk sampai di Inn.

Claire bergegas lari keluar rumahnya, melewati Poultry Farm, Yodel Ranch, dan Rose Square. Dan akhirnya Claire tiba di depan Inn,

sambil terengah-engah dan mengatur nafasnya, dilihatnya jam tangannya, 06.00.

"Fyuh, tepat waktu... Hung..."

**.:Inn:.**

Saat Claire membuka pintu Inn, dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa karena ruangannya gelap. Tiba-tiba...

"KEJUTAN!!!"teriak semua penduduk Mineral Town ketika lampu dinyalakan. Claire sangat kaget dengan 'kejutan' yang diterimanya.

"Eh, kejutan untuk apa yaa???"tanya Claire dengan lugunya.

"Claire, ini hari ulang tahunmu, kamu lupa???"jawab Ann yang muncul dari kerumunan orang-orang mendekati Claire.

"22 Winter… Oh iya!!! Hari ini hari ulang tahunku, aku lupa, hehehe..."wajah Claire bersemu karena malu, lupa ulang tahunnnya sementara orang lain ingat.

"Nah, ayo tiup lilinnya, Claire!!!"Popuri menarik tangan Claire dan mengajaknya ke meja tempat kue ulang tahun.

"Ini kue buatan kami berlima, aku, Ann, Elli, Mary, Popuri, meskipun aku ga dibolein ikutan bikin ama yang lain, humph..." ujar Karen sambil cemberut.

"Kita ga mau kue untuk Claire gagal…"ucap Mary pelan.

"Maaf, Karen, tapi kamu kan selalu gagal kalau masak. "ucap Ellie tegas.

"Tapi aku yang nyediain tepung dan alat-alatnya!!!"balas Karen geram.

"Cukup semuanya!!!" ucap Ann menyudahi pembicaraan "Sekarang tiup lilinnya, Claire."

"Fuuu...."semua lilin padam dengan tiupan Claire.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, CLAIRE!!!"

"Nah, sekarang ada hadiah istimewa untukmu, Claire!!!"kata Ann dengan semangat.

Setelah beberapa saat, Gray muncul membawa gitar dan duduk di kursi yang sudah disiapkan.

"Eee... Lagu ini untukmu, Claire..."ucap Gray yang kemudian melepaskan topi UMA kesayangannya dan menatap Claire dalam-dalam.

Gray mulai memainkan jemarinya memetik senar-senar gitarnya dan mulai menyanyi.

"_**Kau selalu hadir untukku**_

_**Mengisi rasa sepiku**_

_**Menghangatkan ruang hatiku**_

_**Yang tlah lama membeku**_

_**Matahari kan slalu bersinar**_

_**Bila kau slalu di sisiku**_

_**Menyinari duka sepiku hingga akhir hidupku**_

_**Janganlah berpaling dariku**_

_**Dan janganlah berpaling dariku**_

_**Demi Tuhan ku kan menjagamu**_

_**Takkan pernah bisa kutinggalkan kamu**_

_**Demi Tuhan inilah janjiku**_

_**Hingga waktu berakhir bersamamu**_

_**Hanya dirimu cinta sejatiku**_

_**Takkan ada hati yang lai**_

_**Cinta kita kan kekal abadi**_

_**Untuk slama-lamanya**_

_**Janganlah berpaling dariku**_

_**Dan janganlah berpaling dariku**_

_**Demi Tuhan ku kan menjagamu**_

_**Takkan pernah bisa kutinggalkan kamu**_

_**Demi Tuhan inilah janjiku**_

_**Hingga waktu berakhir**_"

Semua langsung bertepuk tangan dengan selesainya lagu yang dibawakan Gray. Bagaimana dengan Claire??? Dia langsung lari menuju Gray dan memeluknya.

Gray pun memeluk Claire juga.

"Claire... Terima kasih telah mewarnai hidupku... Aku mencintaimu..."ucap Gray pelan di sebelah telinga Claire.

"Hik... Aku... Aku juga, Gray... Hik..."balas Claire lirih yang menangis terharu dengan tindakan dan ucapan Gray.

"Jangan nangis... Kamu paling cantik kalo tersenyum, Claire."senyum Gray dan dia menghapus air mata Claire dengan tangannya.

Claire pun tersenyum, senyum paling bahagia, bahagia karena cinta yang dihadiahkan Gray untuknya.

"Ini adalah ulang tahun yang ga akan kulupakan selamanya, Gray…"

**..xXx..**

Baby-Chan : Finished!!!

Claire : Baby-Chan!!!-meluk Baby-Chan- Gray sooo sweet banget dec!!! Apalagi dia ngelepas topinya, tamba KEREN!!!

Baby-Chan : Claire, Gray mukanya merah padam tuc…-nunjuk Gray yang ada di belakang Claire-

Gray : -muka merah banget sampe keringetan saking malunya-Claire… Aku ga sekeren itu koq…

Claire : -meluk Gray-Kamu keren banget koq, Gray!!! Aku sayang kamu, muach…-nyium pipi Gray-

Gray : -pingsan dengan muka yang merah banget-

Claire : Gray,,, Bangun donk,,, Koq pingsan cii…-goyang-goyangin badan Gray supaya dia sadar-

Baby-Chan : Mari kita biarkan pasangan bodoh yang sedang kasmaran itu,,, N maaf banget kalau kata-kata yang ku pakai agak aneh…

Abisnya nilai bahasa Indonesiaku slalu lebi jelek daripada nilai bahasa Inggrisku cii, hik… By the way, review yaa… Arigatou minna-saan…


End file.
